Intimate partner violence (IPV) is associated with posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) and depression for women. Despite significant advances in understanding PTSD and depression and associated neurobiological features, the long term impact of IPV on these conditions remains elusive. We propose to conduct longitudinal research on the impact of IPV on PTSD and depression in a cohort of 205 Latina mothers. This longitudinal study entitled "Intimate Partner Violence and Mental Health of Latinas" responds to the Institute of Medicine's call for long-term follow up studies to examine the causes and consequences of violence against women. An innovative framework focusing on Vulnerability and Protective factors is proposed. Mental health outcomes include PTSD and depression symptoms and associated neurobiological profiles reflecting cumulative stress exposure (allostatic load). Major aims are to: 1) assess the longitudinal course (prevalence, severity and neurobiological characteristics) of PTSD and depression symptoms for Latina mothers who differ in IPV exposure and the emotional and behavioral problems of the children through their first five years of life;2) assess the additive or interactive effects of recent IPV and non-IPV trauma on PTSD and depression symptoms, and associated biomarkers of allostatic load in this cohort. In addition, the role of vulnerability factors (low SES, acculturation, substance abuse) in modifying the relationships between non-IPV trauma on PTSD, depression, and neurobiological indicators overtime will be examined;and 3) assess the additive or interactive effects of maternal attachment on PTSD and depression symptoms and biomarkers of allostatic load in the cohort. We will also assess whether protective factors (e.g. mastery, coping, resiliency, social support, and utilization of health care) will modify the relationships between IPV and each of the outcomes over time. The sample will be followed for four years and will participate in a total of seven interviews conducted every 6 months. Analytic strategies to be used, include multiple regression, structural equation modeling, and longitudinal growth curve analysis. Results from.this unique project will provide important information for understanding the impact of IPV on PTSD and depression symptoms and factors that modify this relationship over time. Intimate partner violence (IPV) is frequently seen in conjunction with other health problems but little is known on the long term impact of IPV on Latino women. This research will follow a group of Latino women over time and allow us to learn about factors which may lessen or alleviate the mental health related long term impact of IPV.